Jonathan Miller
||perks = Will be added. |derived = Hit Points, initially: 300. - 150 after losing his right arm and left leg without any replacement. Damage Threshold: 15 |image = File:Jonathan Miller.jpg}} Jonathan Miller, born the nineteenth of January 2255, is the Second in Command of The Fallen Angels and the Head of Military in Outer Heaven. Background Jonathan Miller was the first born to Garret Miller and Johanna Miller in The Mojave Outpost while they were on a trade mission for The Crimson Caravan. Johanna Miller was taken by surprise as she swears that she and Jonathan both always used protection, they screamed for help and NCR soldiers quickly brought her to the sickbay. And there Jonathan was born. As he grew up, he didn't feel like being a caravan owner or something like that. Jonathan craved action, he simply felt that he needed it as if it was a "part of him". Once he could, at the age of 20 in 2275, he joined the NCR. Due to massive raids in the east caused by an unkown tribe (The Legion), Jonathan like many others were deployed with next to no training. They were pretty much left for dead. Jonathan along with 59 other soldiers were assigned to Boulder City to join the defense with the soldiers already stationed there and in 2277, when The Legion attacked Hoover Dam during a massive raid not like anything the NCR had ever seen, they eventually reached Boulder City. The battle took heavy tolls on both sides, and even as they won and only a few NCR troopers remained in the area, they were ignored. Those who were lucky appeared on some monument, but the rest was ignored. No journalist reported the situation, no KIA list was made, no grand parade in Shady Sands, no grand appreciation at all. Jonathan who had been through hell and survived, was angry at the NCR for this. Years later, in 2281, something similar happened. The Legion sent a raiding party to occupy Nelson, and that they did without ease. Jonathan did everything he could to take as many of them with him, but he had to retreat. After ten bullets to his body, including one to his head, he managed to retreat to Camp Forlon Hope and lived. And then what happened? They were replaced like nothing had ever happened. Joining The Fallen Angels (WIP) After Jonathan was patched up, he went rouge, truly angry at the NCR, he escaped east. West was not an option as he would probably end up executed for deserting. After several months of traveling, looking for purpose in life, he accidentaly stumbled upon the ruins of Lincoln City. He went into the ruins to see if he could get some supplies but was quickly chased by armies of ghouls. He took many with him, but there were too many. Suddenly a mysterious one eyed man arrived and took on the ghouls single handedly. But even for him, there were to many ghouls. He carried a really tired Jonathan out of the hot zone and brought him to Central Lincoln where a small organization was starting up. As the days went by in the sickbay, he noticed how The Fallen Angels took care of eachother and honored the dead et cetera. He took a liking to the organization and eventually requested to join. When he healed up, he took the initiation test and passed with stars in the matter of days, ranking up from Initiate to Private-Initiate. Before becoming a Private in The Fallen Angels, blood is demanded. One must show his/her commitment by daring to fight. Jonathan along with a small squad of fully trained FA soldiers were sent to the western parts of Lincoln to kill off some ghouls. They returned alive and safe and thus Jonathan became a Private. Private Jonathan quickly rose the ranks and before The Fallen Angels started to fall apart after the war with The Legion in 2285, he had gotten the rank of Sergeant. Unfortunately, he had also lost his right arm and left leg to a Legion raid during the evacuation. Taking Command After The Demon of The Wastes sent Lincoln into yet another nuclear apocalypse in order to ensure that The Legion didn't get the dangerous technology stored in there, The Demon wasn't able to escape the controll room in time due to a Legion Assassin squad that tracked him down. He tried to fight his way out, but before he could escape the old controll room collapsed. Presumed dead, the natural leader in Jonathan took charge. He held together a band of 4000 remnants after the war and lead them far away from Legion lands. The Legion gave up the chase, believing them to have died in the wastes. Eventually, the remnants reached the ruins of the pre-war city Cheyenne and settled down there. The city was infested by ghouls, much like Lincoln but worse. There was no safe refuge, but this was also ideal. No nation would be interested in the city, not even The Legion. If they were to build up a nation, they would have to crawl back to life from the depths of hell. They set up a camp in the central district and started to kill off ghouls. This proved to be good target practice and it made the area safer. Outer Heaven (WIP) Not much progress was made in the ruins of Cheyenne before The Demon of The Wastes woke up from his nine year long coma in a Followers clinic in the ruins of Salt Lake City in 2294 and tracked down the remnants to Cheyenne. He eventually saved a group of outnumbered FA soldiers from a ghoul attack and they led him to Jonathan's position in the FA outpost in the central district. Surprised an happy to see The Demon back in action, Jonathan quickly gave him full authority over the remnants and thus was awarded the title of Second in Command. Mere months after The Demon's return, the organization quickly rebuilt under his and Jonathan's leadership. It was also at this time the organization adopted war-orphans and started to train them to become soldiers. Eventually, the organization had gained enough land, resources, soldiers and workers to call themselves a nation. This nation was Outer Heaven and Cheyenne was renamed Fort Heaven which became the capital of the new military dictatorship. Jonathan became the Head of Military in Outer Heaven. Archangel (WIP) In early 2300s, Jonathan started to work behind the Demon's back in secret, forming an extremist group that sought to remove the Demon from power and unleashing the pure hell of Outer Heaven upon the world, truly fulfilling the promise of conflict for all soldiers in his known world (pretty much the western coast), giving them their ultimate purpose in life. The idea was ironically enough based on the Demon's ideology, but the Demon believed in one key principle that Jonathan had long since abondoned. Choice. It was the soldier's choice to risk his/her life, and it was each individual's choice to join the army or not. Jonathan on the other hand, with an ideology both psychotic and twisted, would have it forced on everyone. Personality: Jonathan Miller is generally a kind and caring person when one first talks to him, though he can be easly angered. Despite his kind and caring personality, he has done many crimes. He was the one who convinced the Demon to adopt war-orphans and train them as child soldiers as well as being responsible for massive execution campaigns where traitors to the cause of soldiers are executed. Even the Demon finds this to be too far as he thinks that fighting the enemy is important and freedom of speech should also be allowed. Regardless, he keeps Jonathan around because he's a great asset to the nation alive, however he actively searches for a replacement. The war against the Legion took its toll on him, and one could say he has turned into a psychopath. His ideology of how the world should be and the true utopia for soldiers truly reflects his new psychotic nature.Category:CharactersCategory:Outer HeavenCategory:SigvartTheDemon